Black & Blood: A Hellsing Chronicle: Volume 2
by SupernovaPrime
Summary: Valarie continues her adventure with Alucard, Seras Victoria, and many more as she encounters her dark side as a true Hellsing vampire.
1. Not A Fantasy

Chapter 1Unknown POV

Night is my new day. Dusk is my new dawn. For many millenniums, I have been waiting to feast upon the very fear that many possess within them. Blood, flesh, and bone is my passion. For no one can stop my desire for all three of those needs. The angel that has fallen from the heavens above sent me to rein hell upon this diseased planet of mortal inhabitants. Though not all are mortal. Most are bloodthirsty creatures who feed and slaughter every mortal human in their way. But they won't be the only ones to do that. For my people will do the same and yet succeed further than the vampires or the previous Third Reich known as the Millennium. I will hunt down all who are a threat to our plan to succeed world domination. No one will stop me. No one.

Valarie's POV

I sat down at a large table where Alucard and the others where sitting. Alucard was to my right, smirking at me. The one across from him was a young blonde woman. The one next to Alucard was a mid-aged looking man with black hair and the one next to the blonde was a young man with brown hair, who looked pretty handsome. I'm guessing that's the blonde's boyfriend by the way they are holding hands on the table.

A blonde female, with large round glasses and a grey suit, entered the room. She sat at the head chair at the table, smoking a cigar, while I was sitting across from her.

"So," the female began, "Shall we begin with the discussion?"

I nodded.

"Very well. My name is Sir Integra Hellsing. I am the leader of this whole organization. You met Alucard, my servant."

Alucard glanced to me and smirked a bit, showing his sharp teeth.

"The others at this table are one of our top operatives in the Hellsing Organization. The one to the left of you, is Seras Victoria," she pointed to the young blonde woman, "The one next to her is Marcus Matthews, a new member to the group, who has been here for about 5 years. The one next to Alucard and I is Walter, our master vampire hunter, who has been with us for over 50 years. "

They were all glancing at me with a smile. I blushed a bit.

"Well, now that I introduced you to the team, it's time we get down to business."

I gulped a bit.

"About 10 years ago, the Hellsing Organization defeated Germany's Third Reich called the Millennium. The Millennium had a team of specialized operatives, who were mostly vampires that were sent out to kill Alucard and other members of the Hellsing Organization, in order to gain control of Britain and the continent of Europe. The Millennium failed the mission to destroy us and gain power from every single country of Europe, in order to begin world domination. Defeating the Millennium made us a crown jewel to Britain and Europe itself."

There was a pause.

"But even though the Millennium was defeated, vampires still look for trouble within Britain. They are and have always been a satanic threat to our majesty and the church. When we hear about one, we hunt it down and kill it before more trouble comes."

"Like what?" I asked

"Ghouls."

"Ghouls?"

"When a vampire bites a human of the same sex, the human becomes a Ghoul. Ghouls are unintelligent but can grow in numbers and are extremely bloodthirsty when it comes to dominating villages or killing numerous people for a ridiculous purpose. Ghouls are controlled by the vampire who made them. When the vampire dies, the Ghouls he or she created dies. But if a vampire, by any chance, decides to bite a human of the opposite sex, the human becomes a vampire and that, Valarie, is something we must not allow to happen in situations that involve malevolence and pure evil."

She is one spokesperson.

"Now then. I would like to begin a training session with you, Valarie Rose. I would like Alucard to train you to become a professional operative for the Hellsing Organization."

Say what?

"And as for Seras and Marcus, they will be your trainees as well."

Fascinating. I feel _so_ much better after going through a bunch of shit for the past few days (*Sarcasm*).

"Be ready by tomorrow, Valarie. I will be expecting some good effort from a girl like you."

How does she know that I can be something as good as she would expect to be? Uh, hello! I wasn't born as a vampire or a navy seal, dumbass.

I began heading up to my room from the conference room. I can tell Alucard was following me. I turned around with an irritated look on my face.

"Do you have to follow me?" I said in a sort-of-bitchy tone.

"Yes," he smirked.

"Well…" I didn't know what else to say to show a good combat, "Don't."

He chuckled. Goddammit, I hate it when he does that.

"My room is right next to yours," he said in a seductive tone, "I will be keeping an eye on you."

He grinned widely, showing his sharp teeth. I felt a chill go up my spine. I turned around and headed towards my room, ignoring Alucard.

"Would you like me to walk with you to your room?" he said right by my ear.

I swear to god, I wanted to kick that guy's ass.

"No, Alucard." I said with an irritated tone.

"Well, aren't I already doing that?" he said, chuckling.

Does he have to be a smartass? I turned around to face him.

"Are you _flirting_ with me?" I said.

"Maybe," he smiled.

"Well not tonight okay? I'm tired as hell."

As I walked down into the creepy basement and into the narrow hallway, I began entering my room. But, of course, Alucard stopped me at the door.

"What is it now?" I said wearily.

"I must warn you of what you will become in the near future," Alucard's smile was nothing now but a thin line.

"Yah? And what exactly is that?" I questioned.

Alucard smirked, "You'll see."

In less than a second after what he said, he disappeared.

I stood at the doorframe, thinking about what Alucard said. I ignored it for now and entered my room. My room was dungeon-like with a sleek brown table and a bed in the color of a deep blood red. I began lying on top of the comfy bed and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.


	2. Trainee

Recap: _"I must warn you of what you will become in the near future," Alucard's smile was nothing now but a thin line._

"_Yah? And what exactly is that?" I questioned._

_Alucard smirked, "You'll see."_

_In less than a second after what he said, he disappeared._

_I stood at the doorframe, thinking about what Alucard said. I ignored it for now and entered my room. My room was dungeon-like with a sleek brown table and a bed in the color of a deep blood red. I began lying on top of the comfy bed and fell asleep in a matter of minutes. _

Chapter 2Valarie's POV

I woke up at approximately 7:05 in the evening with a small headache. I massaged the sides of my head to calm it down. _I must of slept all awkwardly_, I thought. I got out of the bed and went to look in the mirror that was hanging on the wall beside my bed. _I guess vampires can be seen when they stand in front of a mirror_, I thought again. I stared deep into the mirror and realized a physical image that made me jump. My irises in my eyes are red instead of blue. Shit, I look like a goddamn freak. A knock on the door made me jump.

"Who is it?" I shouted.

"It's your maker, my dear," said Alucard in that same seductive voice.

I rolled my eyes and went to open the door. Alucard was in his usual red overcoat with a black Victorian suit underneath, goggles on his freakish eyes, and white gloves on his hands that had the pentagram symbol on each of them. He smiled as his goggles glowed red from the redness of his eyes.

"Good evening, Valarie," he cocked his head to the left, "I see you haven't changed from your bed clothes yet."

I blushed, "Yeah, sorry. Just got up."

"It's alright, Valarie. Just be ready in at least 15 minutes, so we can begin the basic vampire training with Seras and Marcus."

"Yes, sir," I said confidently.

He grinned, "Good."

I closed the door gently and looked around the room to see if there were any clothes to change into for the training today. I frowned when I noticed there weren't any clothes. But right when I turned my head towards the table from looking around the room, a small pile of clothes was suddenly on the table with a note attached to it. What the hell? I detached the note from the pile of clothes and began reading it.

_Sorry I didn't put this in your room earlier. I couldn't stop thinking about that night when I turned. Thinking about it so much made me almost forget about the training and the uniform that Walter ordered me to give to you. Good Luck today._

_~Alucard_

I placed the note down and began changing into my uniform. The top was a buttoned black T-shirt with a Hellsing insignia on the right sleeve. With the top, there were short black shorts, white socks, and black tennis shoes. _They fit very nice on me_, I thought.

I opened the door to my room and made a small yelp when I noticed that Alucard was standing right outside the door. He grinned wide enough to reveal his sharp fangs. It made a chill go up my spine.

"Ready, Valarie?" he said.

"Yes, I am," I replied.

He chuckled and turned around.

I followed him to a large room that was deep into the dark parts of the basement. The room was different from all the other rooms I have seen in here. Instead of old mounted bricks on the walls, there was this slick, grayish stone floor with dark gray brick walls. Seras Victoria and Marcus Matthews were chatting in a corner of the room. They began to stop talking to each other when they noticed me walk in. I stared at them with a blank expression and snapped out of it when Alucard began to speak.

"Today we will begin our first training session for Valarie Rose into becoming a proper Hellsing vampire," he began, "Seras Victoria will teach the basics in the senses of hearing, tasting, smelling, and seeing things in this world. Marcus Matthews will teach the basics of combat training and knowing weaponry. I on the other hand will teach something far greater than anyone has ever teached to any pupil in their care."

I gave him a look, "Which is?"

He chuckled, "You'll see. It's not going to be easy to learn, that's for sure."

Alucard began walking to the middle of the room and stood there, staring at all of us.

"Let's begin, shall we?" he grinned.

* * * * * *

Seras Victoria was a great teacher and, so far, is a really good friend. She taught me how vampires smell things differently than ordinary humans. Pretty much all I could smell was the sweet smell of fresh blood from the soldiers in the mansion. Seeing like a vampire wasn't like anything I have ever experienced. I could shoot a target at a far distance without a scope (like how Seras told me about her first time doing that with Alucard) and I could see the thumping of a being's heart without even going near it. Hearing like a vampire was like hearing every single drop of water splash on to the ground from a far distance as it echos through my ears. But the whole "tasting like a vampire" type of training…didn't turn out as easy as I would expect it to be.

"Tasting human blood is a tricky thing to handle," Seras said.

I gave her a confusing look, "Why is it so tricky to handle? It's just blood right? How bad could it be?"

Seras frowned, "It can be very addictive. It's like a drug addict being addicted to cocaine. It's hard to stop doing it. For vampires, if they taste human blood for the first time, they would have a very difficult time to stop drinking the human's blood without killing the being."

I started to frown a bit.

"When I had to try human blood," she began, "I wasn't so sure if drinking from an innocent being was a good thing. I was a bit afraid to even drink blood out of a package. I don't know why I was afraid to do that sort of thing. Maybe it's because I wasn't ready. But when I tasted blood for the first time, the taste was uncontrollable. But I learned to control my instincts from turning into a bloodthirsty monster."

"Wow," I said, "T-that must have been a hard time for you."

"It was. But that's why I had to tell you this."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Well," Seras snapped out of her downside, "Shall we begin the 'First Taste'?"

I nodded.

Seras showed me to a table next door in the basement. I sat down in the chair and saw her come to the table with a cup of blood. Oh boy. This is going to get interesting.

"Here you go," she said, "A cup of fresh virgin blood."

I stared at the cup and noticed Alucard standing at the doorframe, watching me with a smile. _What was he expecting? _I thought, _me going crazy over a cup of blood? _

Alucard's POV

I watched Valarie grab the cup reluctantly with her right hand. Once she drinks blood, I thought, she will know what it truly means to be a vampire.

I began to slowly grin widely when Valarie began bringing the cup of fresh blood to her sweet lips. She hesitated at first and then…she drank. She drank it down slowly. I watched each gulp she took from the glass of blood and began to feel a soft chuckle in my throat.

Valarie's POV

The taste was an explosion of sweet pleasure in my mouth. It was like tasting the purest hot chocolate that anyone could have ever tasted in his or her lives. When I noticed the glass was empty, I placed it back on the table. A deep chuckle came from Alucard by the doorframe. But once I looked to see Alucard's expression, he was gone.

* * * * * *

Learning weapons from Marcus was as easy as riding a bicycle. My grandpa once taught me how to use a gun and a sword before he past away 3 years ago. Marcus was very nice to me. We had a few laughs and when the training was over, he told me that I was a professional at weaponry. I told him all about how I first learned this stuff. After that, I began to head my way to Alucard's room for my final vampire teachings.

"I see that you are prepared for my training session," Alucard said.

"Y-yes, I am," I said confidently.

Suddenly, the room was pitch black. I couldn't see a goddamn thing! I looked around and began shouting for Alucard. What the fuck is he up to?

After a moment of pure blackness, a big eye appeared in the darkness that glowed as red as hell's fire.

"Now Valarie Rose," said Alucard in a very menacing tone, "It's time to teach you how a Nosferatu does battle."


	3. Encountering the Darkness

Recap_: "I see that you are prepared for my training session," Alucard said._

"_Y-yes, I am," I said confidently._

_Suddenly, the room was pitch black. I couldn't see a goddamn thing! I looked around and began shouting for Alucard. What the fuck is he up to? _

_After a moment of pure blackness, a big eye appeared in the darkness that glowed as red as hell's fire._

"_Now Valarie Rose," said Alucard in a very menacing tone, "It's time to teach you how a Nosferatu does battle."_

Chapter 3

**Valarie's POV**

I was terrified. The glowing red eyes and the pitch-black darkness surrounded me completely. There was no way out.

"What are you doing!" I yelled, "I wasn't prepared for this! Stop it! STOP IT NOW!"

"You said you were ready," Alucard growled loudly.

"Yeah I was! But not for this!"

"You must be prepared to fight for the worst to come if you want to be a _true_ Hellsing vampire!"

"But-," I stopped.

Alucard's outline of his body became a bit visible to me. The red eyes were shown on his form as well, staring at me. His right hand was in the shape of an "L" and the left hand was in the shape of an upside down "L". A vicious glowing red eye was in the middle of the space between the hands.

"What the fuck is this?" I yelled at him.

"The power of a real vampire," Alucard replied back with a deep growl.

Two heads, each shaped like a vicious bloodthirsty dog, circled me. They bared their large sharp teeth at me and made deep gargling growls. I fell on the floor of the darkness and watched the two dogs circle me repeatedly.

"Stop being a wimp, Valarie," Alucard growled, "Get up! On your feet! Show me what you can do."

"I-I-," I was too terrified to speak properly.

Suddenly, Alucard's heavy breathing was right next to me. His body was with the darkness and coiled around my space like a snake.

"I-I-I don't want this," I yelled, "Stop it now! Stop it!"

I covered my ears, closed my eyes, and screamed, "STOP!"

The darkness slowly began to fade away. I now was able to see where I was and I began to notice that I was not in Alucard's room, but in _my_ room on the cold, brick floor. I got up from the floor and began to sit on my chair near the table. I placed my elbows on the table and buried my face into my hands, thinking about Alucard's vampire power and how terrifying it was compared to the time when I was getting my ass whooped by Sheriff Bailey. That was some scary shit.

* * * *

Integra's POV

"Sir Integra," Walter said.

I looked up from my book that I was reading.

"Yes, Walter," I replied, "What is it?"

"I heard from Seras and Marcus that Valarie has completed their tests."

"Excellent."

"But they also said that she had a bit of trouble going through Alucard's test."

My heart jumped, "What happened?"

"Well, apparently Seras Victoria and Marcus Matthews heard a few screams from Valarie in Alucard's sanctuary. Alucard must have tested his dark vampire powers on Valarie to show her what it means to be a true vampire."

"That idiot," I said furiously, "Why would he test that monstrous power on a young 18-year-old girl who knows nothing of what she is capable of doing?"

"Because it will teach her the monstrosity that lies inside and beyond this building," Alucard's voice said.

Alucard came out of the wall to the left of me and stood near my desk.

"Valarie Rose needs to learn how to face certain monsters like me without being too surprised," Alucard grinned.

"But that still was unacceptable to do without my permission, Alucard," I persuaded him, "You should of known better."

"Forgive me, my master," Alucard said.

I sighed, "I accept your forgiveness, Alucard. Just try not to do that sort of thing ever again."

"Yes, my master," he replied.

"Now go check up on Valarie to make sure she's doing alright."

"Whatever you say, my master."

Within seconds, Alucard disappeared out of my office.

_I sure hope Valarie is ok_, I thought, _Alucard's powers can be fatal to those who are forced to encounter it_.

Valarie's POV

I woke up from a nightmare and looked around the room to see if I was still dreaming. I rubbed my head and sat up on my bed. _I must of gotten up from the chair to go to my bed when I was sleeping_, I thought. After thinking about what happened earlier, two knocks on my door made me jump out of my thoughts.

I got up from the bed and went for the door. Once I opened it, I jumped back. It was Alucard.

"Hello, Valarie," he said softly.

"What the hell do you want?" I bitched at him.

"I came here to check up on you to see if you are feeling better from what happened earlier."

"I'm fine. Now go away."

I began to close the door but Alucard slammed his hand on it to prevent the door from closing.

"You shouldn't talk back to someone like me in that sort of tone," he said casually.

"Why not? I'm a fucking freak-show and I can say whatever the hell I want," I said to him spitefully.

He began to grin widely, "You sound beautiful when you are angry. Why didn't you use that anger against me when I was nothing more than a dark shadow in my training session?"

"Go away, Alucard."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?" I gave him a look.

"Because I'm having too much fun," he said right in my ear.

How the hell did he get behind me so fast?

As I turned around to face him, the door slammed. I pressed my back against the wall to avoid going near him. He began chuckling when he saw me lay my back against the door.

"Are you afraid of me, Valarie?" Alucard said seductively as he began walking closer to me.

"N-No. I mean…not really," I stuttered.

Alucard was now just an inch from my body.

"Why would you be scared of me?" Alucard said, "I wouldn't hurt such a beautiful being like you."

"Stop trying to hit on me," I said in an irritated tone, "It's not fucking working!"

"Silence!"

Alucard's face was now inches from mine. 

"You will learn to speak to me properly without that sort of tone," he said, "Understand?"

"Y-yes," I stuttered again, "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

I exhaled a large amount of air from my lungs when he said that. Geezes, I thought he was going to do something me when he was talking in that serious tone.

Before I was going to say anything else, one of Alucard's fingers touched my cheek and trailed its way down my neck. He began to chuckle when he saw me shiver from the touch.

"If you need anything, Valarie," he began talking in that seductive tone, "I will be in my room. Don't hesitate to visit. I won't turn all dark and scary like last time."

Within seconds after he said that last line, he was gone.

Dawn was coming and I was still very wearied. I made my way towards the bed and began to lie down on it, ignoring the thoughts of Alucard that were going through my head. I fell asleep in a matter of minutes and began to dream.

_**Darkness surrounded me. I didn't know where I was in my dream but it didn't seem like I was in a happy place. As I was staring into the darkness, a brown, dirt-like pathway became visible to me. I followed it, but soon realized that I couldn't control where I was going. I had no legs…and no arms. By the looks of it, I had a snake-like body. My vision made every image red and my tongue moved against, what seemed like, sharp teeth. I kept slithering my way down the path until I reached a house. The house wasn't big but, judging by what I see with my "snake vision", the house seemed like it was painted white and had a few windows on each side of the house with a large cross on the door.**_

_Going through a window in the basement was the only way to going inside the house. I couldn't stop myself from going in the house. It was like I was looking through the eyes of someone else that I couldn't control. As I "watched" where I was going, I slithered my way up the basement stairs and made my way to the living room, where a man was sitting on the couch. But before I could see who the man was, everything went blank. After the blank moment, my vision became a mix of the color of yellow, orange and red. I seemed to be standing up now somehow. The man that was sitting on the couch was now standing with a blade on each hand. His glasses glared from the moonlight and his eyes were in pure terror. I watched him yell in fear as a growl came out of my mouth. My vision zoomed on to him and then….he was dead._


End file.
